johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny's Top 10 Super NES Games
This is Episode 2 of my personal favorite video games of all time. This episode covers the Super NES games I have played, of course I've set my rules: One game per series or per iteration. 10. Contra 3: The Alien Wars In the early 27th century, a huge army of intergalactic beings have suddenly and butally attacked Earth. Now, a former army soldier named Ray and one of his former army partners are one of the fewest brave humans left to fight against this fresh invasion. This game was one of the better plays for the Super NES. What I like about it is that it uses the "Mode 7" graphics that made the Super NES legendary to it's fullest. I also like the huge series of Power-Ups that you can obtain (though they're mostly for your weapons) and can modify your weapons and have them shoot red balls, homing missiles, Lasers and even act as a Flamethrower plus many more power-ups. Though there was ne thing I didn't like, it was the "one hit & you're dead" lives system. Believe me that if there were a health meter, this game would be much better (quite posibly the best Super NES game on my list), but it only gets into the #10 spot. 9. F-Zero In the 26th century, a certain sport is now taking the entire Milky Way Galaxy by storm, it's called F-Zero racing. Bounty Hunter Captain Falcon who is a very skilled F-Zero racer hopes to win the upcoming race against his rival Samurai Goroh. Now, unlike Rad Racer that was mentioned in my last list, F-Zero follows the same racing formula as most modern racers (which includes Mario Kart), now unlike Mario Kart which had a light and more child friendly environment, F-Zero on the other hand has a more darker and more sinister environment, making F-Zero more like Mortal Kombat ''to ''Mario Kart's Street Fighter. What I like about this game is that it takes place in the future and it also uses the graphics to make like the machines are going as fast as it says in the top right-hand corner. Plus, it also has a considerably high difficulty (even on the easy setting). 8. ActRaiser A special spiritual lord (going by the name of Master), uses whatever he can to liberate a land and to make sure people on the land live peaceful and comfortable lives while fending off the evil Tanzra. This is one of the more unique games of it's era. This one has 2 genres in one game. There are the action scenes where you fight enemies and there's a simulation (like in The Sims) where you must help people build towns and fend off the demons that threaten the towns. Of course these 2-in-1 genre is one of the reasons for me liking this game (though I played it on my Wii, not on the Super NES). Plus, the game will definately prove to you that it's no slouch, it has a difficulty that is quite hard but in a way where it won't make you so frustrated, but it won't roll over and play dead for you either. 7. Donkey Kong Country Donkey Kong Jr. (now an adult) is back home on DK Island, but only to find that his precious Banana Hoard has been stolen by a band of pirates called "The Kremlings", now DK and his friend Diddy Kong must defeat the Kremlings and recover the Banana Hoard. Donkey Kong Country is considered one of the greatest Super NES games of all time for it's graphics (which were radical for the time). But to me, it's just a little bit more than a knock off to Super Mario Bros. Though Donkey Kong Country did it quite fruitfully (if you forgive the pun) as you can use DK's weapon of the chioce which is the wooden barrel and there's more bonus stages than you can shake a Wii Remote at, and the game's difficulty can also be quite a challenge (though, it's too difficult for the young and the inexperienced). But still it's considered one of my favorites. 6. Starfox One time respected scientist named Andross has gone rougue and decides to attack his home planet of Corneria, from the desolate planet of Venom. Crack Pilot named Fox McCloud and his team of other Space Pilots now must stop Andross' forces across the Lylat System before it's too late. Now, this game was quite overlooked (partially thanks to Donkey Kong Country) that Starfox is the first Nintendo game to feature 3-D game sprites, though they're primitive in comparison to the games of today but were revolutionary in their own right. Though the controls are somewhat of a problem (though it can be fixed in the beginning screen before you really go into combat in this game). Starfox also featured 3 unique courses with their own stages and level of difficulty (some of them also feature their very own boss). This Starfox game is considered my personal favorite as it had a really good story and different levels of play. The game's only drawback is that it was disappeared into the mist of time (possibly in favor to it's more popular successor Starfox 64, but I didn't like that game so don't expect it to appear on my next list). 5. The Legend of the Mystical Ninja Japan, during the Feudal Era. Goemon (Kid Ying) has received news by Ebisumaru (Dr. Yang) about the ghost of the Horo Temple has acted strangely recently. This is when Goemon and Ebisumaru embark on a mission to supress the ghost in the Horo Temple, but what they'll soon realize that this adventure will go far beyond the Horo Temple. Well, this is definately the game that jump started my interest for the Land of The Rising Sun that is Japan. Mystical Ninja is one of the more unusual games I have ever played, apart from defeating locals and gathering money to purchase helpful items like sandals, armor and helmets. Some of the Japanese humor remains in the localized versions of the game which non-Japanese players had a hard time understanding (one of the reasons that we Americans won't see games like this very often). The game is also what a game should be: Easy-to-understand in the beginning and pick up steam and become quite hard towards the end. Because this takes place in Feudal Japan, the whole atmosphere of the game is quite dazzling and with a soundtrack simulating traditional Japanese musical instruments is what makes Mystical Ninja one of my favorites for the Super NES. 4. Super Street Fighter 2 The leader of Shadaloo: M.Bison has sent invitations to some of the world's best fighters to fight in the World Warrior Tournament. Who will win the tournament, only the one that has proven to be the best. As you well know that Street Fighter 2 is clearly responsible for beginning the "Tournament Fighting Game Craze" that would be just a part of the 1990's as the Power Rangers and Seinfeld. For me, I've played all of the 3 iterations of Street Fighter 2 for the Super NES, and because I had to pick only one game per iteration, I've decided to pick this. What I like about Super Street Fighter 2 is that not only it had better graphics, better sound and a more balanced fighting game engine for the time, but it also had a lot of game modes which makes the game all the more fun, it had a time challenge mode, a survival mode and a really fun Tournament Mode. This game still impresses me even to this day. Forward The next 2 games (like Contra 3 and Mystical Ninja) are from Konami. But because these games are really good and even more fun, I decided to give them the #3 spot in my list. 3. (Tie) Super Castlevania 4 & Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4: Turtles in Time Super Castlevania 4 Sometime after the last battle with Dracula and the Belmont family, and the people of Transylvania have enjoyed a relative peace. But Dracula has yet again to awaken, now it's up to Simon Belmont to stop Dracula and banish him just like his family did before him. This Castlevania is to me easily my favorite Castlevania game of all time. Because of several reasons, one of them is that it had gorgeous graphics that makes the Castlevania game come live, another is that it uses the same gameplay that what made the first and third games for the NES famous, and it also had something that what made this game unique to the other games before and since. Simon can use the Vampire Killer in many different directions and even let it lag to attack from an awkward area where the regualr whip attack can't reach. Plus the game has a great challenge, the game wasn't easy, but it wasn't overly frustrating. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4: Turtles in Time Some time after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have defeated ther arch villain: The Shredder, the Foot Clan would rise once again. This time, The Shredder has created his very own time warp and he also wants to lure the TMNT into his warp and he does so by ordering Krang to steal The Statue of Liberty while April O'Niell was reporting on Liberty Island, the Turtles must be wary of The Shredder's Time Warp and recover The Statue of Liberty. Now, I'm a back-door TMNT fan (though, I never was a fan of both the comic books or the TV Shows, but I like their toys and their video games). Turtles in Time has to be my favorite TMNT game of all *time* (if you again forgive the pun). Plus the Super NES version of the game is also one of the *times* where it was better than the original arcade version. Despite it was similar to beat 'em ups the likes of Final Fight ''and ''Streets of Rage, this game was still was a pleasure to play and really fun. 2. Super Mario World Time has passed since Mario & Luigi had defeated Bowser Koopa and his Kooplings and rescued the Kings of the Mushroom Kingdom as well as Princess Peach. Mario, Luigi and Peach have ventured to Dinosaur Land for some adventure of their own. Unfortunately, Bowser Koopa and his Kooplings were far from finished as they kidnap Princess Peach..................again. Mario & Luigi must venutre through Dinosaur Land to rescue Peach, this time they'll need the help from a Dinosaur named Yoshi. The game that jump started the legendary game console's life and amazing library of games. Super Mario World is everything that a SMB fan (such as myself) wanted. It even does things that the NES SMB games can't do (like being fired out of a warp pipe and dodge huge bullet bills). The game even featured new power-ups (like the Cape Feather, unique to the game) and featured Yoshi who can eat enemies as well as berries and he can either spit fire, fly or cause small earthquakes. Plus if you complete all of the special courses, the entire face of the game changes (for instance, koopa shells will be replaced by Mario Masks). This Mario game was quite nifty. Forward Now, Super Mario World was great, but why wasn't it number 1 you may ask (like a Mario game should)? Well, to me, SMW was downsized basically. Everything I liked in Super Mario Bros. 3 was dropped in SMW (something I wasn't particularly fond of). So we go to number 1 on my list here. 1. The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past Several decades passed since the battle with Link and Ganondorf (and if Link from Ocarina of Time were to fall at the hands of Ganondorf). The Triforce was obtained by Ganondorf who became Ganon, the evil king. But the 6 Sages of Hyrule had used their powers to seal Gannon away into the Sacred Realm (which had turned into the Dark World). But, Ganon would return to Hyrule as the wizard Agahnim and killed off the King of Hyrule and banish the maidens that are decendants to the sages of legend. On a rainy night, Link has heard a voice in his sleep asking for help, it was Princess Zelda. Despite Link's uncle saying he doesn't want him to go out of the house. But eager to help Zelda, he ventures out into the rain to enter the castle. But what Link would soon realize that he's Hyrule's last hope from Ganon and must eliminate the evil king once and for all. This game is basically the Super Mario Bros. 3 of the LOZ Games. Like SMB3, A Link to The Past has returned to the game's original roots, and is also taken several levels higher. It featured a deep story, a great overall gameplay and even a wide array of items Link can find and use. What I like about it is that it featured a lot of dungeons to explore (3 in Hyrule and 8 in the Dark World which makes for a whopping 11 dungeons) it even has something to do and/or something to find around every corner. You have to be nuts or thinking of something else to leave a stone unturned in this game. I know this is unusual for me to place a Legend of Zelda game above a Super Mario Bros. game (as I'm more of a SMB fan than a LOZ fan, and sometimes jealous of LOZ games because of their graphics and gameplay being marginally better than those in SMB games). But, I can guarentee you it'll be the only time where you would see this. Well, this about wraps it for my Top 10 Super NES games. In the next Johnny's Top 10 list, it'll be the Nintendo 64 games.